<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kill or Cure by ChianyeYue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990944">Kill or Cure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue'>ChianyeYue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, R27 - Freeform, R綱, 澤田綱吉 - Freeform, 里包恩 - Freeform, 里綱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>作者廢話:</p><p>我蠻常在這個時間寫里綱賀文的，這次參加活動，好多太太們都好讚啊~</p><p>這篇的設定我也是想寫很久，這裡的綱吉稍稍已經有點受到黑手黨汙染(??)，不過還是很可愛純真的，儘管有時候會……最後面的部份不知道大家有沒有感覺到一點點奇怪的地方，總之，里包恩的結果也混雜著綱吉自私的願望，里包恩說不定心底也知道，不過兩個人不說破，兩個人都如願以償。</p><p>里包恩根本就是摸進目標的房間後，結果就勾搭上了，還假借暗殺之名常常跑人房間，其實某種程度來說…真是糟糕啊哈哈，原委託人情何以堪。</p><p>里包恩違約後就不能當殺手，他對自己這方面要求很高，所以只能進入彭哥列，但里包恩願意為綱吉放棄殺手的未來，從高傲且受人尊敬的殺手，自願成為家族部屬，只能說這就是愛囉，而綱吉就是人也得了，名也得了，最強殺手加入後，外面又會更加把他本人捧高，彭哥列首領連最強殺手也可以收服，他在西西里島中的地位就會更高了。</p><p>最後，祝福綱吉和里包恩生日快樂！！！！</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kill or Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>男人站在街角，黑色的身影幾乎融入身後那一片漆黑斑駁的牆，夜色越來越沉重，街道上只剩下幾盞昏黃的路燈，他就如同夜中的鬼魅般，身影忽隱忽現，一種讓人捉摸不定的不安感。</p><p>但他藏在黑色帽緣下的雙眼卻悠然自得，他擁有足以配得上他自信的強大，深深明白在這個西西里中僅有很少數的人擁有與他匹敵的力量，換句話說，能夠殺死他的人以及他無法殺死的人，幾乎不存在。</p><p> </p><p>西西里的最強殺手，里包恩，不歸屬於任何組織、黑手黨的殺手。</p><p>儘管只要有錢就能夠讓他殺人，委託他的金額卻是其他殺手的數倍，說是會讓人傾家蕩產也不為過，但希望他能夠接受任務的委託人仍然絡繹不絕，因為自他成為殺手開始便未曾有過敗績，一但接受委託便會確實解決掉目標，但他對委託的目標及對象是挑剔的，並不是只要高價就會接下，而需要是他感興趣的人物。</p><p> </p><p>一個同樣戴著帽子人悄悄地經過轉角，東張西望，然後在漆黑的巷子裡停下腳步，里包恩的表情並沒有任何改變，就好像對方的行動與自己毫無關係，他只是站在那兒，闔眼休息。</p><p> </p><p>「我們老大想委託你，不管任何價格我們都願意付出，只要能確實殺掉那男人。」</p><p> </p><p>「免去無聊的開場白吧，我不想浪費時間，把目標給我。」</p><p> </p><p>「……這不是個容易的目標。」對方的口氣有些奇怪，里包恩過去的委託人總是急切地希望他接下目標的資料，但這次地委託人卻有些吞吞吐吐，「假設你不願接，你也必須保證不會洩漏出我們的意圖。」</p><p> </p><p>「我可是有職業道義的，若你們不信我，可以另請高明。」</p><p> </p><p>「不、請別誤會，只是這…你若知道目標是誰就會明白為什麼我們這麼說，」委託人遞出委託文件，然而，他的手在顫抖，彷彿那有千斤重，「絕對不能夠失敗，如果失敗了，你和我們家族的所有人可能都無法存活在這個世界上。」</p><p> </p><p>里包恩第一次聽見委託人如此擔憂，通常來委託最強殺手的人都認定里包恩可以輕易解決掉對方，畢竟，他的強大名聲響徹西西里，甚至有人會聽見他的名字就害怕，某些平日張狂的黑手黨人在見到他出現時，甚至會腿軟、求饒，但那終究不會改變死亡的命運。</p><p> </p><p>里包恩抱著好奇接過那份文件，然後瞧上那目標物的名字與照片。</p><p>接著他的雙眼瞪大，心臟重重撞擊胸口，他不確定那是否因為興奮。</p><p>嘴角咧開，他真的沒有想過，在這西西里島上竟然有如此膽大的人會將之當成目標物，甚至不惜委託殺手，這讓他不僅對目標物感興趣，對委託的人也很感興趣。</p><p> </p><p>「這個目標物的委託費，可不是你們這種小家族能夠支付的金額。」</p><p> </p><p>「我們老大說可以把所有未來的利益給你，」委託人斬釘截鐵地說，他們似乎豁出去了，「不論你開多少價，我們都會想辦法交到你手上，這關乎我們組織上下的人命，一定非要殺死他不可，我們、我們沒有其他辦法，只能委託你，請你務必幫忙！」</p><p> </p><p>「就連我也沒把握能夠殺死他。」</p><p> </p><p>「連、連最強殺手的你也這麼說的話——」</p><p> </p><p>「我有自信能夠殺掉幾乎所有西西里島上的黑手黨頭領、強大的幹部，但你們偏偏挑選了這個人，他或許是我在西西里島上唯一無法殺死的對象，至少，恐怕不會全身而退。」聽到這裡，委託人的臉色都蒼白了，他倒也不是不知道這委託的困難度，沒有人會願意接受如此高風險的任務，所以才來找最強殺手，「但我很感興趣，只是這恐怕要賠上你們組織的所有，才支付得起我的委託費。」</p><p> </p><p>「只、只要您開口，我們絕對會讓您滿意！」</p><p> </p><p>里包恩盯著對方那急迫的緊張表情，沉默了一會兒，他閱讀那份資料後，拿出胸前的打火機燒了那份文件，對方很訝異，還以為他不打算要接下。</p><p> </p><p>「我接了。」里包恩勾起一抹微笑，如夜色般閃耀神秘光芒的雙眸流露出濃厚的興趣，「把這筆錢轉進這個戶頭，這只是訂金，剩下的我會再跟你們聯絡。」</p><p> </p><p>一但接下，若最終沒有收到委託約定的全部費用，或者委託人將他們的秘密洩漏出去，里包恩會反過來殺死委託人，他遵守殺手的道義，同樣也要求委託人遵守他的規則，這是所有黑手黨都知道的事情，委託人點點頭。</p><p> </p><p>「回去告訴你們老大，我會殺掉彭哥列首領。」</p><p> </p><p>已經被焚燒到一半的那張照片，上頭表情溫和卻深不可測的男人，這座島上沒有人不知曉他的名字，沒有人不清楚他的強大，年輕，還是個日本人，卻憑藉著比初代彭哥列更高密度的火焰，比XANXUS更強大的戰力，統領了這島嶼上紛亂的黑手黨，強迫那些爭權奪利的黑手黨安靜，而不服從者會從這個島上消失。</p><p> </p><p>澤田綱吉，一個傳聞中異常神秘而可怕的男人，就連與各個黑手黨關係良好的里包恩也未曾親眼見過他一面，即便里包恩的最強殺手之名非常響亮，但人們總會這樣說，『最強的殺手的實力誰都可以殺死，只有一個人例外，澤田綱吉，那個男人是不可能會被殺的，又有誰會蠢到去委託殺手殺他呢。』</p><p> </p><p>里包恩想，他是時候去見見這位年輕的首領。</p><p>之前就想找機會見他一面，彭哥列也曾經是里包恩的大客戶之一，前代首領偶爾會委託里包恩做些任務，但自從澤田綱吉繼承首領之位後，就再也沒有人聯繫里包恩，里包恩忍不住想滿足自己的好奇心，雖然對於善待自己的九代首領有些抱歉，但是既然接了任務，他也會盡全力殺掉對方，這才符合殺手的道義。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜晚的彭哥列宅邸纏繞著一股清淡的花香，這和上次里包恩作為九代首領的客人前來時的模樣有了改變，奇妙的暖意與放鬆的氛圍，就連守衛看起來也沒有過往那般嚴肅、警戒，在與九代首領見面時里包恩便下意識記下了這裡錯綜複雜的道路，他並沒有忠心於哪個家族，所以對他而言情報都是同等的，未來都有可能加以利用，只是他沒想到無聊記下的彭哥列內部結構與人員配置，竟在這時派上用場，可真是諷刺。</p><p> </p><p>輕巧地繞過守衛巡邏的場所，他沒有發出任何聲響也沒有驚動任何人，便來到了首領室下方的空房間，他從外面便觀察到首領室的窗戶沒有關上，這粗心大意的舉動讓人驚訝，或許正因為首領的強大而忽略了防衛的細節，他們誰也不認為有人會蠢到想闖入彭哥列的宅邸進行暗殺。</p><p> </p><p>從正門是不可能行得通的，那麼就只能透過那凹凸不平的牆面爬上窗子進入房間，里包恩其實並沒有事先調查太多關於澤田綱吉的個人資訊，甚至不確定他是否在房間，對里包恩而言，因為實力過強的關係，他習慣讓每一次的暗殺都是有些不確定性才有趣，他只是很隨興地執行自己的工作，如果剛巧碰到目標物，就殺了對方，他從來沒有失手過，也未曾真正陷入危險。</p><p> </p><p>令人意外的是，當他沒三兩下跳上窗戶旁那立足點極小的裝飾物上，發現首領室中仍然開著一盞小燈，對方顯然還未休息。里包恩很確定自己沒有發出任何聲響，也沒有洩漏任何氣息，他只是安靜觀察，男人的背影比想像中瘦弱，比一般義大利男性都要纖瘦的身軀，有一頭褐色的髮，看不見臉，里包恩本來就聽說過對方是完全無法憑外貌看出強弱的類型，不少人都曾因為小看他而吃虧。</p><p> </p><p>考慮著該怎麼殺死對方，最簡單的方式就是從窗外一口氣擊殺對方。</p><p>就在此刻，他聽見對方的筆輕輕放下的聲響，但對方的氣息並沒有改變也沒有流露任何緊張，里包恩認為對方並沒有發現他。</p><p> </p><p>「既然都來了，為什麼不進來呢？」</p><p>那個聲音聽起來很溫和，里包恩差點從那裝飾物上滑落，但他扶住窗台，對方轉過椅子看著他難得的失態，里包恩的表情帶著吃驚，「外面風很大，站在那兒挺危險的。」</p><p> </p><p>對方毫不在意地走到窗邊，敞開窗戶，那一刻，里包恩與澤田綱吉的眼神對上，那清澈如琥珀般反射溫潤光輝的褐眼，一點也不像個黑手黨首領，而里包恩甚至沒有警戒對方的靠近，只因從男人身上散發的氣息甚至比九代首領更加溫柔。</p><p> </p><p>里包恩感覺自己無法責怪那些將彭哥列首領當成無害之人而輕慢他的蠢夫，因為這世上大概沒有人會覺得澤田綱吉有足以威攝他人的氣勢，甚至沒辦法讓人產生危機意識，當澤田綱吉在里包恩無法緊繃起來的狀況下毫無阻礙地來到只有三十公分的距離時，里包恩意識到那才是最可怕的能力。</p><p> </p><p>這令他全身微微冒汗，但那份緊繃卻被對方的一句話給瓦解。</p><p> </p><p>「我請你喝杯茶吧。」彭哥列首領沒有敵意地推開他的槍口，「里包恩先生。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>里包恩坐在沙發上看著澤田綱吉搗弄那些茶葉的時候，覺得對方不太擅長這些細緻的工作，但最終還是將茶杯端來他面前，這期間，就連警戒里包恩的眼神都不曾露出，里包恩不禁好奇，對方好像早就知道他要來。</p><p> </p><p>「我知道有人會派殺手，但我不曉得他們會願意付出那麼高的代價聘請你，要殺我應該很貴吧。」綱吉彷彿看穿了里包恩的心思，他的直覺一向很好，很快便知道自己猜中了里包恩想問的問題，「里包恩先生很有名，我一直想見一面。」</p><p> </p><p>「但你從來不曾委託我，自你繼位後，彭哥列就與我斷了聯繫。」</p><p> </p><p>「我有瓦利安，」綱吉回答，露出一點無奈而抱歉的表情，「我認為這就足夠了，殺害他人並不能夠解決事情，比如就算我死了，也會有下一個繼承者，我委託了你殺死誰後，對方的朋友與親人也可以委託你，這沒完沒了。」</p><p> </p><p>「彭哥列對那些反叛與不服從者可不像你說的那麼寬容啊，我也聽說不少關於你的傳聞，如果你真的那麼仁慈，又怎麼會有人寧可將組織所有的財產都貢獻出來，希望我能夠殺了你。」</p><p> </p><p>「……瓦利安還有我的守護者們，有時候會比較殘酷，無法忍耐我受到威脅。」綱吉的嘴角浮現出一絲略帶遺憾的笑，「我盡力不讓類似的事情一再發生，但偶爾也不能完全受我控制。」綱吉抬起頭看著里包恩，里包恩覺得那表情非常真誠，看遍所有欺瞞、狡詐的黑手黨，要不是澤田綱吉演技特別好，否則他就是真心那麼想的，「所以我希望你不要被部下們發現。」</p><p> </p><p>「你是在救我嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「不，我是在救我的部下。」綱吉聳聳肩，笑了出來，里包恩一點也不討厭那個看起來令人安心的笑容，「我知道你很強，大概比大多數彭哥列的人都強，你不會輕易被人逮住。」</p><p> </p><p>「但是你並不怕我會殺了你。」里包恩壓了壓帽子，遮住他嘴角上揚的表情，隱藏起帶有殺意的眼眸，他從沒有看過這樣奇怪的人，就算自己從進來後不時會釋放出銳利的殺氣，綱吉都無動於衷，如果是強者，正因為對他人的威脅氣息敏銳，肯定會受影響，表情多多少少會有變化，但綱吉沒有。</p><p> </p><p>「你要是打算今天殺我，剛剛就該動手了，而我也不認為該坐以待斃。」</p><p> </p><p>「那算是彭哥列首領的自信嗎，我的確聽過你的火焰獨一無二。」里包恩瞇起雙眼，打量著綱吉全身上下，對方看起來就是個普通不過的男人，那張有些消瘦的臉甚至還留著一些少年的稚氣，「你不想從我這兒逼問出是誰委託我殺你？」</p><p> </p><p>「我知道是誰，何況感覺就算逼你，里包恩先生好像不是那種會接受逼問的人，肯定是不會告訴我的，我就別造成你困擾吧。」綱吉放下茶杯，這時他身上溫和的氣時褪去了一些，里包恩才感覺到某種不同常人的感覺，但那也算不上壓迫，只是讓里包恩這種敏銳的人感到微微喘不過氣，還不至於觸發他身上緊繃的戒心，「里包恩先生…收了多少錢才決定殺我？」</p><p> </p><p>「錢倒是其次，雖然是筆很龐大的金錢，但我只是對你感興趣。」</p><p> </p><p>「我？」綱吉愣了一下，隨後噗哧一聲笑了出來，那個笑容真的不像個黑手黨，「只是對我感興趣就接下殺我的任務嗎？之前聽瑪蒙提起你的事情，還以為他說你性格古怪是因為忌妒呢。」</p><p> </p><p>「啊啊，毒蛇那傢伙是瓦利安的成員，我差點要把他忘了。」</p><p> </p><p>「肯定有人說你絕情又傲慢吧。」綱吉笑道，聽得出里包恩刻意挖苦瑪蒙的語調，難怪瑪蒙會這麼討厭里包恩，要是知道里包恩出現在彭哥列，肯定會跳腳。</p><p> </p><p>「我也曾聽九代說過你，」里包恩這時候忍不住想起那老人與他談起澤田綱吉時的模樣，「說你善良、溫柔、不喜歡爭鬥，而且有著能夠吸引群眾的魅力，我那時候還以為他是犯了什麼毛病，只有瘋了才找一個日本的少年當西西里黑手黨的首領繼承者，黑手黨家族通常都排斥外地人。」</p><p> </p><p>「那麼，實際見面後覺得我怎麼樣呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「很奇怪。」里包恩並沒有掩飾自己真實的想法，「你非常…讓人好奇，能和我交談這麼久卻還沒有被我殺死的目標，除了你之外，大概不會有第二個。」而他竟不討厭這種狀況，跟澤田綱吉的談話讓他沒有動念下殺手的想法，又或者說，對方儘管看起來破綻百出，卻讓里包恩感覺自己若動手，不會有什麼好結果。</p><p> </p><p>「也許我會成為更特殊的目標也不一定，我希望里包恩先生能放棄殺我。」</p><p> </p><p>「我接受的任務是不會違約的，這有違殺手的道義。」<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「總之，請你先考慮一陣子再決定吧。」綱吉無奈地嘆息，那表情並不恐懼里包恩說不會違約的事情，即便他明白那代表就算不是現在，里包恩還會再來殺他，「今天看來你是不會殺我了，所以請你原路回去可以嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「不把我抓起來？以你的實力應該可以和我打一場，然後把外頭的部下都叫來，我不一定可以逃脫，我聽說守護者的實力也非常強大。」</p><p> </p><p>「不了，」綱吉搖搖頭，「深夜我不想把所有人都吵醒。」</p><p> </p><p>「就因為這個理由？」里包恩很訝異，他沒想過對方會這麼天真，他看對方既然沒有打算要禁錮他，也就站起身來，綱吉也站起來做出要送他出去的行動。</p><p> </p><p>里包恩跳出窗台，安穩地站在裝飾物上頭，然後回頭微微一笑。</p><p>「你說的沒錯，這裡確實很危險，容易掉下去。」</p><p> </p><p>「原諒我不能讓你走正門。」綱吉靠上窗台，里包恩再一次以非常近的距離迎上他的臉，那彎起的弧度滑過美麗的月光，那對折射光輝的褐色眼睛確實相當美麗，但他很確定九代首領說的吸引力是別種層面的，而不是這種，但對里包恩來說綱吉的微笑恰到好處地引起他內心微微騷動的某種感覺。</p><p> </p><p>「那麼下次你還會把窗戶打開？」</p><p> </p><p>「西西里的夏天太熱了，我沒辦法一直關著窗。」</p><p> </p><p>「我可能會在你睡覺的時候來也不一定，要是在夢中死去，也是幸福的事情。」</p><p> </p><p>綱吉聽後笑了出來，他覺得這個殺手真的很有趣，竟跟他說了這麼多，當然自己也很奇怪竟會想跟對方再多聊聊，這大多是因為九代首領對他提起很多次關於里包恩的事情，讚揚他是個很棒的人，現在看來的確是非常有趣，雖然也有點可怕，但是好感比恐懼要多得多。</p><p> </p><p>「……哈哈，那我就期待你下次過來了。」</p><p> </p><p>「彭哥列首領，」里包恩那麼說時，他的手指輕輕摩娑過綱吉耳際的髮，「今夜很高興見到你，有個好夢。」</p><p> </p><p>里包恩看見綱吉瞪大雙眼，那白 皙的皮膚泛起一絲緋紅。</p><p>「原來你的眼睛是黑色的，像黑曜石一樣漂亮，藏在帽子下太可惜了。」</p><p>里包恩卻萬萬沒有料想到對方會說出這讚美的詞句，無心的話語讓他的心臟微微悸動，奇怪，為什麼會有這種微妙的感覺，彷彿就這樣離開有些可惜。</p><p> </p><p>他將帽子壓低一些，縱身一跳竄進黑色的草叢，消失於夜色之中。</p><p>在輕鬆繞過門口的守衛時，里包恩心想自己怎麼會粗心大意讓對方看到自己的臉，殺手最忌諱的就是讓他人看見自己完整的面容，而那一刻他確實是忘記了，因為澤田綱吉而輕忽大意，光是今天他就犯了過往任務從來沒有犯過的兩個錯誤，一個是讓目標見了他後卻活下來，另一個則是對於目標物產生殺死之外的想法。</p><p> </p><p>那個男人，澤田綱吉，確實是彭哥列首領。</p><p>只不過是一次見面，就感覺自己的所有的思緒都要被對方給奪走了，直到現在腦海中似乎還纏繞著對方溫柔的嗓音，突然能明白九代首領為什麼會說澤田綱吉是他所能找到最佳的彭哥列首領繼承者。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「為、為什麼這麼久了，事情卻還沒能夠做成？」委託人緊張兮兮地質問他，忘記掩飾聲量，足見他的心慌，「你之前從來沒有這麼久都沒能搞定目標，應該不會出什麼問題吧！」</p><p> </p><p>「那可不是普通的目標，你也清楚對方有多難搞。」里包恩冰冷的雙眼瞧著心急如焚的委託人，事實上，對方滿頭是汗的表情挺可笑的，「但至今沒人找上你們，若被他察覺到，肯定不會放過你們，不是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「雖然是這樣……」委託人被這番話說服了，語氣稍微緩和，「好、好吧，但事情不能再拖下去，再不動手，我們可能會被彭哥列給併吞掉，到時候委託你的意義就沒有了。」</p><p> </p><p>「我當然知道，我會在那之前處理好的。」</p><p> </p><p>里包恩盯著那名委託人匆匆跑走的背影，低哼一聲。</p><p>對方因為里包恩遲遲沒能夠完成任務而心急，又將他約出來見面，里包恩也不是不能體會對方的感受，畢竟是暗殺最強黑手黨的首領，中間如果出了什麼差錯被察覺到，他們性命都將不保，但里包恩並沒有告訴他們，彭哥列早已經掌握了他們的一舉一動，在他們委託里包恩之前，彭哥列就已經知道有哪些家族對首領意圖不軌，一切都在監視中。</p><p> </p><p>「但那傢伙心軟才放過了你們，若不鬧騰可能還有活命的機會，真是…愚蠢啊。」里包恩接受了殺死澤田綱吉的委託，但並沒有義務把自己不小心得知的消息告訴委託人，所以他並沒有將彭哥列其實早知道有人要殺害首領的事情告知委託人，就里包恩所知，澤田綱吉考量到不願造成更多死傷，於是壓住這些消息，不讓守護者以外的人知曉，但顯然大多數受到澤田綱吉容忍的敵對組織，都不曉得那傢伙是個心軟的人。</p><p> </p><p>與委託人見面後又返回自己住屋的里包恩，換上一件白色的襯衫與黑色的短背心，他將領帶繫得特別寬鬆，在鏡前調整自己的帽子，難得注重起外貌的他不禁自嘲地一笑，隨後將愛槍放入槍套，便轉身離開自己的住屋前往下個目的地。</p><p> </p><p>當他相當習慣地踩上那突起的裝飾物時，看見窗戶大開著彷彿在迎接他，他嘴角上揚，身手俐落地鑽進去，雙腳踏在地板上時，房間內靜悄悄的只有某人睡著的呼吸聲，在好幾次拜訪後，最近對方索性連醒著迎接這點防備的事情也不做了，此刻竟在床上呼呼大睡，里包恩忍不住笑著走上前，他覺得這種輕忽的地方也有些可愛。</p><p> </p><p>來到床邊，低頭看著那張熟睡的安然臉龐，拔起自己的槍瞄準毫無遮掩的額頭，他知道自己只要散發一絲殺意，對方就會醒過來，停頓一會兒後他決定把愛槍放到床邊的小桌上，低俯下身，在那乾淨的額頭印上一個吻。</p><p>手指輕輕撫過那柔軟的臉龐，他的吻滑至對方的唇上，封住淺淺的呼吸，溫柔地纏繞一陣後，好不容易才把對方給弄醒。</p><p> </p><p>「啊…里包恩，你來啦。」綱吉醒來時第一個表情就是對他微笑，「我以為你今天不來，所以就先睡了，抱歉。」</p><p> </p><p>「被委託人絆住了一下，這不就來了。」</p><p> </p><p>「他還沒打算取消殺我的決定嗎？」綱吉無可奈何地嘆息，慵懶地伸出手接受了里包恩的擁抱，當對方將臉埋入他的頸間，感覺頸部上搔癢的微痛與舒適，「我明明都已經不打算理會他們了。」</p><p> </p><p>「你倒是悠閒得很，在這兒睡著等我，就不怕我趁機殺了你嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「但你並沒有殺我。」綱吉輕笑，感覺里包恩的手來到他的腰，他微微戰慄，不甘示弱地手往暗處一抓，果然抓到了里包恩的帽子，「這樣看來好多了，你老是掩蓋著臉，我就沒法好好看你。」</p><p> </p><p>「殺手怎麼能拋頭露面？」看綱吉把他的帽子扔向旁邊，里包恩也沒想撿回。</p><p> </p><p>「反正你也沒在我面前掩飾，我已經知道你長什麼樣子，」綱吉爬起身來對著里包恩微笑，凝視那張英俊的臉，手臂環住對方的肩膀，溫暖的體溫緊貼著里包恩的胸膛，甜美的香氣渲染著里包恩的感官，「我比較喜歡這樣的你，沒那麼可怕的感覺。」</p><p> </p><p>「你會怕我？」</p><p> </p><p>「會，第一次見面的時候就怕，但後來不那麼怕了，特別是你吻我的時候。」</p><p> </p><p>「我確實是不喜歡在親吻時碰到血。」言下之意就是在吻綱吉的時候，不會下手殺他，綱吉噗哧一笑，「怎麼？」</p><p> </p><p>「把槍丟在一邊還說什麼呢。」綱吉聳聳肩，輕易地就取得了被里包恩丟在小桌上的愛槍，「之前就覺得這把槍真美，雖然有點年頭，但你保養得很好。」</p><p> </p><p>「想試試？」</p><p> </p><p>「不，我不喜歡槍，我用火焰，不那麼致命。」</p><p> </p><p>「我倒覺得你的火焰某種程度來說比槍更加危險，」里包恩瞇起眼來，他看過綱吉的實力，確實若真的要殺綱吉，是件極為困難的事情，「把槍還給我，別亂碰，你要知道槍對我而言等同我的生命。」</p><p> </p><p>「那我可能會更想要……知道了、知道了。」綱吉說到一半看見里包恩兇惡的瞪視，才將那把槍還給里包恩，但對方沒有要收起來的意思，反而連同槍套都一起丟在旁邊，這讓綱吉有些困惑。</p><p> </p><p>「你不想知道今天我跟委託人見面談了什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>「催你快點殺我吧。」綱吉想都沒想就回答，估計答案也差不多如此，「你畢竟拖了快一個月，他們一定會不耐煩，你這樣還好嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「不太好，殺手的聲譽可是會因為一次失敗的任務就徹底被摧毀。」</p><p> </p><p>「呃，我是不太清楚殺手的事情啦，」綱吉有點憂心地碰上里包恩的臉，指尖梳理那柔軟的黑髮，他喜歡這樣碰觸里包恩的感覺，「但我不希望你因為這樣而有損傷，你應該不會有危險，但可能會失去信譽？」</p><p> </p><p>里包恩沒有回答，只是沉醉地再次吻上綱吉。</p><p>綱吉也只能給予溫柔的回應，讓對方將他攬在懷中，忘記什麼時候開始，總之里包恩很常以殺他之名潛入他房間，自然而然就變成如此了，最開始這麼做的好像是里包恩，但里包恩卻反過來責怪是綱吉有意無意暗示他這麼做的，綱吉感到相當冤枉——綱吉覺得這些日子來里包恩的行為越來越親暱，雖然不討厭，但總讓他心跳加速，臉上發燙，這些症狀都讓他懷疑自己到底怎麼了。</p><p> </p><p>「話說回來，沒有解除委託的方法嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「理論上沒有，除非委託人違反我訂下的規則。」里包恩將綱吉從床上整個人抱起，綱吉總會驚訝於對方的力氣，儘管里包恩確實比自己高上一些，但被一個男人這樣抱著也是很羞恥，但對方毫不顧慮綱吉的這份羞赧，將他擱在腿上。</p><p> </p><p>「或者…」里包恩沉吟了一會兒，綱吉承認對方帶有秘密般的神情很有魅力，那對黑色眼眸總是用灼熱卻有些強硬的方式看著自己，「……你能支付足以讓我改變心意的龐大毀約費用，讓我願意賭上殺手的聲譽，這可是一筆不小的錢，畢竟委託我殺你的傢伙把他們組織的所有積蓄都給了我。」</p><p> </p><p>「那是多少啊，哈啊…你真的太糟糕了，利用他們的弱點詐騙他們的錢財。」</p><p> </p><p>「這可不是你憐憫他們的時候，有時候我真搞不懂你。」里包恩輕笑，綱吉喜歡那溫柔低沉的嗓音，帶有一點嘲諷、還有一點冰冷，卻非常柔美，「殺你很困難，收取這點費用是理所當然，而且我現在發現比我想像中又更難了一些。」</p><p> </p><p>里包恩的唇輕輕碰觸綱吉的臉頰，綱吉靠向對方的胸口，這關係誰也沒發現，應該說家族中的部下們甚至都不知道最強殺手里包恩經常出入他們首領的房間，並且擁有這樣隱密的關係。</p><p> </p><p>「是你不捨得殺我，對吧？」綱吉笑嘻嘻地說，手輕輕抓住里包恩的手掌，玩著他修長的手指，「所以要殺我就變得更困難了。」</p><p> </p><p>「我不否認。」里包恩輕柔地說，他彎起嘴角，抓住綱吉的手指往嘴邊帶，在指尖親吻幾下，「你很可愛，非常可愛，甚至讓我懷疑你是不是用這種手段才讓那些惡名昭彰的可怕傢伙們服從你，甘願做你的部下。」</p><p> </p><p>「說、說什麼話啊，我可不用那種奇怪的手段。」</p><p> </p><p>「是嗎？」里包恩看綱吉的臉頰泛起美麗的緋紅，笑得更開心了，「那麼就是對我一個人用了，真是讓人傷腦筋的傢伙。」</p><p> </p><p>說那句話時，綱吉能看見對方眼中蠢蠢欲動的黑影，就像是被關起來的野獸在等待著釋放，讓他心臟微微疼痛，不知該如何是好，他知道自己既然惹上了這極度危險的人物，就必須善後，而且他明白自己如果不是被里包恩殺死，勢必要付出相應的代價。</p><p> </p><p>「……我有個好提案能代替支付我付不起的解約金額。」綱吉這時候緩緩嘆息，他的口氣好像他也放棄了掙扎，里包恩等待著他提議，好奇他會提出什麼樣的方案，綱吉總是能讓他大吃一驚，「但我要附加一個條件。」</p><p> </p><p>「什麼條件？光是要我不殺你可就已經夠高價了，再附加一個，我不認為…」</p><p> </p><p>「我想委託你殺死打算殺我的那個人，以及他們家族的首領，」綱吉難得說出如此殘酷的話語來，但他看來是認真的，大概最近發生了什麼讓他不得不下這個決定，綱吉輕輕嘆息，「殺死指定的這些人才能取得全部我承諾的東西。」</p><p> </p><p>「聽著很有趣，但你說的不只一個人，你想過這要多少錢嗎？」里包恩不認為彭哥列能夠拿出讓他滿意的價格，畢竟這對他而言是近乎天價的，不僅僅是違約還必須殺死委託人和其家族首領，這恐怕會摧毀他作為殺手的生命，那麼他的價格將會是能夠讓他不需要再接任務，也能夠存活並且如現在一般盡情揮霍的價格，此外還有他的名譽損失賠償等等的費用。</p><p> </p><p>「我知道，所以我不確定你是否會滿意。」</p><p> </p><p>「好吧，你說說看。」</p><p> </p><p>綱吉湊到他的耳邊，小聲說幾句話後，接著里包恩就高興地笑出聲。</p><p>他很少如此愉快，不，他很少這樣心動，而且感到焦慮與渴望，這些他曾經以為自己不會擁有的感情，竟因為綱吉而全都出現了。</p><p> </p><p>「成交。」</p><p>里包恩爽快地說，綱吉臉泛紅著，看來有些後悔自己的提案。</p><p> </p><p>「那麼，你從今天起就不會試圖殺我了，對嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「是啊，我不殺你了，而且我會替你解決那些礙眼的傢伙，順便多幫你解決幾個那組織的幹部當作第一次替你工作的贈禮吧。」</p><p> </p><p>綱吉感覺得出里包恩的心情極佳，為他的提案而愉快，「有這麼高興嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「當然，這完全超出我所想，比金錢更好。」里包恩的話讓綱吉的臉頰又更燙了，他縮起身體，讓里包恩將他放回被窩中，「總之，我先收取訂金吧？」</p><p>儘管禮貌地徵求著綱吉的同意，里包恩的眼睛透著一種不容拒絕的壓力，彷彿他難以繼續壓抑那份渴望，他聽見綱吉的提案後，控制力就變得更加薄弱。</p><p> </p><p>「唔…好、好吧……」綱吉吞吞吐吐地說，但伸出手輕輕一拉就將里包恩的領帶給鬆開，「…說起來，你今天的衣服和平常不太一樣……」</p><p>總是穿著黃色襯衫、黑色西裝外衣並且打著整齊領帶的里包恩，今天看來有些隨興，連襯衫都沒有將所有扣子扣上，這樣的他看來有種難以言喻的瀟灑帥氣，讓綱吉著迷。</p><p> </p><p>「當然是為了容易脫下。」</p><p>說完這句話的里包恩扯掉領帶，不等綱吉回應，就吻上他。</p><p> </p><p>在那片昏黃的燈光下，綱吉凝視著眼前俊美無比的男人，沉醉在吻中。</p><p>手掌緊緊扣住，感受著彼此的灼熱溫度，呼出甜美的熱氣，沒有多久便陷入惑人神智的漩渦之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他進到酒吧中，靠近一個縮在角落的男人，在他身旁坐下後點了一杯馬丁尼，然後往男人的方向遞出某個東西，男人接過後身體興奮地顫抖。因為那東西是除非殺掉彭哥列首領否則不可能取得的東西——彭哥列的大空指環。</p><p> </p><p>「不敢相信，你真的解決掉他了？」他仔細端詳那東西，看不出其中的真假，但以最強殺手的名譽為賭注帶來的東西應該不會假。</p><p> </p><p>「當然，我不是說了，我會確實解決掉目標，雖說這次花了比較多的時間。」</p><p> </p><p>「真的是救了我們一命，聽說彭哥列最近打算要動手了，」男人開心地笑道，殘酷的喜悅在他臉上表露無遺，「不過，彭哥列那邊這麼安靜，是真的死了吧，對方沒使什麼奸計吧。」</p><p> </p><p>「他們不希望這件事情太快曝光所以隱藏著，畢竟首領死去可是大事。」里包恩說，嘴角微微上揚，「但就算首領死了，彭哥列是個大家族，不一定會因為首領死去而停止行動，這對你們組織來說並沒有解決真正的問題吧。」</p><p> </p><p>「不，彭哥列首領死去對彭哥列來說可是一大打擊，尤其是澤田綱吉，我知道他們感情深厚，肯定會暫停所有行動，趁這個機會，我們還可以奪回自己被拿走的地盤也不一定。」</p><p> </p><p>「但彭哥列肯定會報復，你們知道吧。」</p><p> </p><p>「那就有賴你不說出去了，我知道你的口風很緊，也不會被輕易逮住，這樣彭哥列就沒有任何證據能說明是我們幹的，要是他找上門，他也沒有任何正當的——」</p><p> </p><p>「彭哥列要殺掉一個人，不需要理由。」</p><p>這時候，里包恩的槍抵著對方的額頭，那個男人瞪大的眼，沒能搞清楚發生了什麼事情，以及為什麼對方會突然用槍對準自己。</p><p> </p><p>「你、你…」</p><p> </p><p>「我接了一個新委託，我的委託人指示是要我殺死你以及你背後的人。」里包恩輕描淡寫地說，彷彿只是在聊稀鬆平常的小事，「所以，今天就請你死在這裡吧。」</p><p> </p><p>「你、你不應該洩漏委託人才對，你這樣還能自稱是殺手——」</p><p> </p><p>「他早就知道是你們，我並沒有洩漏絲毫關於你們的情報。」里包恩有點殘酷地微笑，那對無情的黑眼銳利如同刀刃般切割著男人的內心，知道自己可能活不過今夜，「當然，我會把你們組織給的錢全數奉還，當作補償，反正我遲早都會去見你們老大，我會親自交給他。」</p><p> </p><p>「不、不要、別殺……」</p><p> </p><p>經過消音的槍聲在吵鬧的酒吧中沒有激起任何注意力，男人就這樣倒在吧台上，看起來就像是醉倒的人，而里包恩繼續喝著他的馬丁尼，黑色的側影看起來安靜而迷人，當他的酒喝得幾乎要見底時，調酒師靠上前。</p><p> </p><p>「交給你清理。」里包恩遞出酒錢，但那明顯並不單單只是酒錢，比那多上許多，調酒師不動聲色地接下。</p><p> </p><p>「是，里包恩先生，今天的工作辛苦您了。」</p><p> </p><p>里包恩撿起掉落地面的『彭哥列指環』，手指一壓便捏個粉碎，對方竟連這東西是偽造的都無法分辨，但這贗品確實精美，是綱吉交給他用在取信對方的。</p><p>隨後他站起身來離開酒吧，來到戶外接觸涼爽的空氣，胸口卻有股難以言喻的灼熱，他違反了身為殺手的原則，不論收到多豐厚的報酬，將原委託人殺死是不應該的，他不太喜歡這樣，但這意外地沒有令他反感，他猜這大概也算是愛情的狂熱，很難想像身邊總是不缺情人的自己會如此沉迷於戀愛的對象，想替他做點什麼，想讓對方高興，讓對方更著迷於自己，並且他其實很早就知道自己無法下手殺死澤田綱吉，因此不管如何，這筆契約遲早都會違約。</p><p> </p><p>『如果不能繼續做殺手，那就來我這裡吧，你應該不討厭彭哥列吧。』</p><p> </p><p>里包恩壓低帽子，在陰暗中他露出一抹溫柔的微笑，很不像他，但他迫不及待可以見到那個讓他掛念的傢伙，他從前覺得黑手黨大多是一些不值得合作的迂腐者，直到他遇見澤田綱吉，受他所吸引，里包恩能理解為什麼會有這麼多人願意跟隨這個看起來文文弱弱的男人，甘願服從，他們只是無法不關心那個對誰都溫柔的人，害怕若自己不在身邊，澤田綱吉不曉得會做出什麼危險的事情。</p><p> </p><p>「真是需要人費心的首領。」</p><p> </p><p>里包恩忍不住想，到底自己被引誘進入彭哥列只是巧合，或者打從一開始這些都在澤田綱吉可預見的結果中，彭哥列的超直感不可小看，有時候就如同預感一般精準，如果真的是如此，那麼澤田綱吉就是個非常可怕的男人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那時候的綱吉正準備出門，才剛與身旁的獄寺來到一樓，就聽見大廳那邊吵吵鬧鬧的，不知道發生了什麼，於是讓獄寺先上前去看看情況，結果獄寺去了一會兒後就慌慌張張地跑回來，他的表情看來有些驚喜，卻也有困惑。</p><p> </p><p>「十代首領，是有人想見你一面，而且還是非常有名的殺手，但部下沒有接到首領的允許，所以不敢放對方進來，正吵鬧呢。」</p><p> </p><p>「有名的殺手…」綱吉腦海中浮現一個人，「…不會吧。」</p><p>他加快腳步來到前廳，而他看見幾名部下擋住那個男人，他們都相當害怕，畢竟對方並沒有事先約定要過來，就這樣突然闖入，自知實力無法比擬，卻又不能讓他闖進去見到首領。</p><p> </p><p>「里包恩。」綱吉在眾人詫異的目光中喊對方的名字，「讓他過來吧，我認識他，他是個朋友。」部下們聽見後立刻讓開一條路，而對方嘴角上揚，穿過他們一路走向綱吉，比起他的從容自在，綱吉反倒顯得有些拘謹緊張。</p><p> </p><p>「只是個朋友？」里包恩壓低聲音問，綱吉的臉頰微微泛紅，「算了，不逗你了，我今天從正門進來你沒意見吧？畢竟，是你說假設我不當殺手了，就來你這兒。」</p><p> </p><p>「我確實這麼說，但里包恩你……真的決定好了嗎？」綱吉微微憂心地看著里包恩，望進那深黑的眼眸中，聽到最強殺手要加入家族照理說沒有一個家族首領會拒絕，但比起力量，綱吉更在意里包恩的意願，進入黑手黨家族也意味著效忠於家族，再也不可能擁有自主，必須為首領奉獻，執行首領指派的任務。</p><p> </p><p>里包恩拋給綱吉一個東西，綱吉慌亂中接下，那是某個家族的徽章，沾著血。</p><p>「普盧斯卡的幹部徽章，有四個，你把他們都解決了嗎？」</p><p>綱吉將那交給身旁的獄寺，獄寺相當吃驚，他們本來打算近期派出部隊去管理騷亂的地盤，但綱吉卻喊停了那個計劃，要他們稍等一會兒，很快就會有好消息，沒想到他是去拜託最強殺手處理。</p><p> </p><p>「這樣就能避開大型鬥爭，十代首領，死傷能減到最低真的太好了。」</p><p> </p><p>「是啊，幸虧交給了里包恩。」綱吉嘆息，溫柔地望著里包恩，沒有聽見任何多餘的殘殺，只是解決掉幹部與首領，里包恩很明白他的要求，將死亡降到最低，不必引發衝突就順利收拾了所有混亂的情勢，而且不會留下蛛絲馬跡，里包恩動手總是很乾淨的。</p><p> </p><p>里包恩走上前來到綱吉面前，捧起綱吉的手，放到唇邊。</p><p>既然我幫了大忙，不好好誇獎我嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「呃，里包恩想要什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>「吻我吧。」里包恩笑著說，綱吉在眾人面前愣了一下，隨即露出害羞的表情，本來就知道里包恩不在意他人的目光，卻沒預料會到如此地步，「做不到？」</p><p> </p><p>綱吉深深嘆息，他重新抬起頭時拉過里包恩的領帶。</p><p>綱吉主動吻上他，儘管那個吻只是輕輕碰觸後分開，但確實是個吻。</p><p>原本只是想捉弄綱吉讓他難堪一會兒的里包恩反倒有些吃驚了，他沒想過綱吉真的會如此做，他終究是彭哥列首領，偏愛單獨一個人是危險的。</p><p> </p><p>「我承諾的，我會做到。」綱吉說，那對褐眼中有著里包恩喜愛的堅定意志，澄澈而美麗的光輝能夠溫暖內心。</p><p> </p><p>里包恩的手輕撫綱吉的臉頰，感覺到綱吉的微熱，顯然不如表情那般平靜，身體的發燙洩漏了綱吉真正的心情，讓里包恩覺得對方特別可愛。</p><p> </p><p>「你、你還想幹嘛，先說好，我等等要出去……」綱吉有點急，怕對方又做出多餘的動作，剛剛那個吻已經是綱吉的極限，他甚至不敢去看部下們的眼光。</p><p> </p><p>「我說過之前那只是訂金吧，你要把你的全部都給我才算是完成交付，否則我還是會殺了你，現在你可是我的委託人，尾款要好好付上，不是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「唔…我、我是這麼說沒錯。」</p><p>看綱吉的表情通紅，一點也不像高高在上的彭哥列首領，那樣的他非常可愛，到了讓里包恩不願意讓人看到的地步。</p><p> </p><p>綱吉自然說不出反駁的話來，那時候他的確是這麼承諾的。</p><p>要把全部給里包恩，讓里包恩成為自己唯一的男人，允許他待在自己身邊，而他也只會把自己的身體與心交給里包恩，只要里包恩願意跟普盧斯卡解約，放他一條生路，並且替他殺掉普盧斯卡的首領與幹部。</p><p> </p><p>他知道這會搭上里包恩作為殺手的未來，當里包恩毫不猶豫地同意他時，他感到欣喜萬分，因為儘管是交換條件，卻也是綱吉期待的結果。</p><p>他想要這個男人成為他的，神祕而優美的身姿、難以捉摸的心、無人匹敵的才能，綱吉希望里包恩的一切成為自己所有，不只是以一個首領的眼光看中了對方，還包含他個人的希望——<strong>身為彭哥列首領，他必定會得到他想要的人</strong><strong>。</strong></p><p> </p><p>綱吉對里包恩微微一笑，笑容中帶著一絲明瞭與溫柔。</p><p>同時，那讓里包恩感到些微戰慄，不知從何而來，只不過一瞬間。</p><p>綱吉的手指輕輕撫過里包恩的唇。</p><p> </p><p>「里包恩，等我回來再好好談談契約吧，我們之後還有很多時間，不是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>里包恩瞇起眼，凝視那微帶誘惑的雙唇開闔，本來強硬的態度也平靜下來。</p><p>然後他輕擁綱吉，在那柔軟的臉頰上親吻，眼底充滿著迷的神色。</p><p> </p><p>「那麼，請平安地回來，我的首領。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者廢話:</p><p>我蠻常在這個時間寫里綱賀文的，這次參加活動，好多太太們都好讚啊~</p><p>這篇的設定我也是想寫很久，這裡的綱吉稍稍已經有點受到黑手黨汙染(??)，不過還是很可愛純真的，儘管有時候會……最後面的部份不知道大家有沒有感覺到一點點奇怪的地方，總之，里包恩的結果也混雜著綱吉自私的願望，里包恩說不定心底也知道，不過兩個人不說破，兩個人都如願以償。</p><p>里包恩根本就是摸進目標的房間後，結果就勾搭上了，還假借暗殺之名常常跑人房間，其實某種程度來說…真是糟糕啊哈哈，原委託人情何以堪。</p><p>里包恩違約後就不能當殺手，他對自己這方面要求很高，所以只能進入彭哥列，但里包恩願意為綱吉放棄殺手的未來，從高傲且受人尊敬的殺手，自願成為家族部屬，只能說這就是愛囉，而綱吉就是人也得了，名也得了，最強殺手加入後，外面又會更加把他本人捧高，彭哥列首領連最強殺手也可以收服，他在西西里島中的地位就會更高了。</p><p>最後，祝福綱吉和里包恩生日快樂！！！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>